Battle of the Trash Heap: Alumni Edition
by ElJunLy
Summary: An unlikely event triggered another "Battle of the Trash Heap".


I ship them.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Haikyuu!

-0-

Battle of the Trash Heap: Alumni Edition

-0-

"RYUU!"

"NOYA!"

"TORA!"

A loud trio, unfortunately for the others in their vicinity, saw something of their interest and is making a wild fuss over it. Many were covering their ears as they passed or gave them weird looks. Some children even laughed at them. In general, the people at the train station quickened their pace as to avoid the trio.

"Is that?!"

"Kiyoko-san?!"

"No doubt!"

They breathed in and waited for a bit before deciding to yell out her name in unison.

"KIYOKO-SAAAANN!"

She turned with a flinch, her face etched with surprise. On the other hand, the trio's faces brightened up as they fully recognized the girl on the other platform.

Apparently failing to notice them, she turned and made to leave.

"Kiyoko-san! Waiiittt!"

Hollering, they ran out of the station to the exit where the girl Kiyoko must have used to go out.

"Kiyoko-saaaannn!"

Once again they called out her name in hopes of getting her attention.

"Ah? Yamamoto?"

Contrary to their expectations, a male voice answered them. And one that they, especially the one called "Yamamoto", knew well.

"Captain?!" Yamamoto exclaimed, almost panicking. He turned to face the familiar person who is grinning widely at them.

"Rooster head!" his two other companions replied in greeting. They looked suspicious of him, though.

"Rooster head yourselves," he greeted back.

"Who are you calling a rooster head?!" they returned just as a feminine voice called out towards them.

"Kuroo."

"Ah, Kiyoko," the so-called rooster head captain greeted, facing the female. "Look what we have here."

She peeked behind him, as he was taller than her, and saw the three.

"Kiyoko-san!" the trio immediately exclaimed, in tears at the heavenly sight of her.

She looked at them in shock, but was able to speak their names, much to their delight.

"Nishinoya. Tanaka. Yamamoto."

"She remembers us!"

Again, they burst into tears.

"Oi."

-0-

They found themselves in the place where the two were staying as it seems the trio won't easily let go of the fact that Kiyoko is with Kuroo.

"Ehhh?!"

"What did you say?!"

"How could she stay with him?!"

"Would you quiet down!"

They all fell silent at Kuroo's statement, tense.

"We'll murder you."

"Please don't."

"What did you do to Kiyoko-san?"

"Nothing at all."

"Why are you staying together?"

At this, he grinned widely.

"'Cause we're together, that's why."

"To-together?"

They looked at the former captain in shock, not believing a word he said. Unfortunately, Kiyoko left them to themselves to talk and they had no way to confirm.

"K-Kiyoko-san...!"

"You tricked her, you lowly rooster! They'll hear of this. Mark my words. They'll hear of this."

By this time, Tanaka had his phone out and is quickly dialing one of their underclassmen.

"Hello?"

"Oi, Hinata," he said in a very, very dark tone. "

"Ueehh?! T-tanaka-senpai? I-is everything alright..?"

"Call everyone up. Your first team at Karasuno: Daichi-san, Suga-san, Asahi-san, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi. We'll handle the 2nd years."

"Okay. W-what will I tell them? How about coach and Take-sensei and Kiyoko-san?"

"Them, too. Except Kiyoko-san."

"Ueehh?! B-but, what's with that scary-"

Toot.

"But why?"

-0-

"Ah, I think Tanaka-senpai wanted a reunion."

"Aah? Tanaka? Reunion? Doesn't go well to me."

"Umm, coach... I think... it's even more than that."

"Ah?"

"I think... it concerns Shimizu-san."

"Ah?! Kiyoko-san? The manager?"

"Yes."

Silence follows as Coach Ukai goes over this wild guess from Hinata. He immediately let out a deadly aura.

"Are you saying... that someone did something to her?!"

"Eek! I'll go call the others!"

Out of fright, Hinata hurriedly dropped the call.

The coach still held his ground with the phone pressed against his ear.

"Ah, Ukai-kun, is anything the matter?" the club adviser who just entered the gymnasium casually asks before squeaking in fright when the coach turned to him with a dark, yet somewhat excited grin, one that he wears when there is something he has his eyes on.

"Call my original team, sensei," he tells the frightened man who squeaked a yes in response, referring to the first batch that he coached in Karasuno.

-0-

Ukai Keishin had personally dialled Tanaka's phone number that afternoon after practice. He made sure to confirm Hinata's guess.

"Hello?"

"Oi, Tanaka. It's coach. What was that about a reunion and Kiyoko-san again?"

"Coooaaaacchh! Y-you won't believe this! He- he- he tricked her, dammit!"

As if he were a child telling his parents his woes, he poured out the things he was told earlier.

"Kiyoko-san! She's tricked by that rooster heaaadd!"

He sobbed at the other line as Ukai processed this information.

Rooster head? That was a nickname from the shorty. Which team did he use it again..?

"Nekoma?"

With a menacing tone, he uttered the single name that came to mind.

A muffled yes confirming him came from the sobbing Tanaka.

He hung up and dialled another number. This time, it wasn't one from their school.

"Naoi."

"Keishin? What's up? What's with that scary tone?"

"What the hell did you do to our manager?"

"What?! Do you even have a manager in the first place?" the other coach exclaims in shock as he quickly remembers that the previous manager had graduated and they didn't scout for another yet.

"Apparently, a little crow told me that one of your team did something unforgivable."

"HAh?! You wanna go?!"

"We certainly do! My first team is gathering so you better watch it, Cat."

"Wait, wait, wait. Now I don't get you. What first team? That one with the shorty? What gathering?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Your kind did something to Kiyoko-san didn't they?!"

"Kiyoko-san? What, is she your girlfriend or something?"

"None of that. And I won't have none of it. You dare touch anyone from Karasuno and we'll make sure to "chew you up and spit you out"!"

"Challenging me, aren't you? I still don't get what you mean but Nekoma doesn't back down from challenges so you better watch it. I'll call my own team that was the same batch as yours to be fair, too."

"Good! But I'm telling you, that geezer's team won't get to the end of it."

...

Following that declaration, the batch of Cats and Crows that revived their once broken connection gathered once again to clear out the whole thing altogether in another "Battle of the Trash Heap". Everyone in both teams came, even busy ones, to enter the called upon game.

...

"Osu!"

"Osu!"

The teams were assembled.

There was a tense silence as the newcomers tried to process the problem. Nekoma is silent, looking normal, whereas Karasuno is protectively surrounding Kiyoko in a loose circle.

"Soo, what happened?"

Hinata nervously asked and squeaked in fright as everyone's gaze landed on him. He quickly hid behind Kageyama.

Kageyama shook his head and proceeded to their side of the court.

"Everyone, now that we are all here, I have grave news to share with you," Coach Ukai tells the Crows before the game. "Kiyoko-san, as reported to me by Tanaka, seems to be taken by Nekoma's captain. And by captain, I mean Kuroo Tetsuro."

"R-rooster head?!"

He nodded solemnly, confirming Hinata.

"Protect Kiyoko-san at all costs! Chew them up and spit them out!"

"Osu!"

The majority of Karasuno echoed it in agreement with dark looks, determined.

The whole of Karasuno looked ready to go. Nekoma, on the other hand, had to come to terms to fully understand the situation they're in.

"You. You did it, didn't you?" their libero Yaku immediately pointed out their captain.

"I swear I didn't do anything that shouldn't be done."

"I don't get this but let's just have a good game!"

"We are the body's blood. Flow smoothly and circulate oxygen so the brain functions normally."

"Line up!"

"Let's have a good match!"

-0-

*omake

"What do you think?"

"At the very least, I'm glad Shimizu-san isn't taken by trash."

Coach Ukai is also protective of his crows. They didn't plan this to be a reunion, only a means to protect Kiyoko but she doesn't know about this and didn't attend this gathering.


End file.
